


Floral

by sweetrosei



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosei/pseuds/sweetrosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama finds out Kanae's love of flowers extends to cute flower hairpins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floral

"That’s a good look for you."

Kanae whirled around, instinctively raising a hand to their hair and blushing heavily. Kanae had been experimenting with their hair in the privacy of their room when Master Shuu had unexpectedly walked in, unheard over the classical music playing and catching them off guard. Kanae had been adding a variety of cute little flower pins to their hair, almost like a flower crown. They would never have the courage to wear it outside their room but they were free to do as they wished in here. They never expected their master to waltz in like this. Then again, it was a room in Tsukiyama’s house so of course he could go wherever he wished.

Shuu walked further into the room and shut the door behind him so no one else could see in, giving Kanae back a little of their privacy. Kanae reached up to start pulling the pins out, but Shuu stepped closer and held out a hand to stop them. “No, leave them in. They suit you.”

Kanae hesitantly lowered their hand and desperately tried to control their nerves.

“You didn’t tell me you liked to wear things like this.” Shuu stayed close, looking Kanae over and admiring the view with a soft smile.

“I only wear it in here” Kanae admitted, looking down. Gentle fingers on their chin made them look up again.

“If you want to wear it outside of here too then you should. My home is a safe place for you.” Shuu’s voice was soft but held determination and authority. He truly wanted Kanae to feel safe there.

“Yes, Master” Kanae replied, keeping their head up this time but still sounding nervous. While they had never felt any outright danger or threat while living with Tsukiyama, they still kept their secrets. Kanae liked the rules and routines that came with being a servant to such a prodigious family. However, Kanae had an image to uphold as a Tsukiyama family servant and people already whispered about them talking to roses so they thought wearing flowers in their hair and clothing might be pushing it. They didn’t want to embarrass their master.

“Kanae” Tsukiyama stoked the back of his knuckles over Kanae’s cheek gently. “My little flower. If you wished to wear an outfit made entirely of petals I would allow it. You do not need to hide things from me.”

Kanae’s eyes flickered to their wardrobe. While they loved the formal shirt and trousers they usually wore, they also liked a lot more things with lace and frills, and not forgetting their wide range of flower related accessories.

Tsukiyama caught the quick gaze to the wardrobe and looked to it before smiling at Kanae again. “If there is anything else you wish to show me, do not be afraid. I want my favourite flower to be comfortable.”

Being called his favourite sent a little thrill of warmth through Kanae and gave them enough confidence to walk over to the wardrobe and open it, letting their master see more of their secrets.


End file.
